The adventures of Lucifer Winchester
by EnsignRo
Summary: follow on from 'Kindness of Strangers'- come and check out the newest member of the Winchester clan *wink* Sam and Dean adventures variety: Angst/friendship/hurt wherever my Muse takes me...


_Who is Lucifer you ask…Of course I'm not talking about THE Lucifer…anyway if you have read 'The Kindness of Strangers' he doesn't need an introduction, you will know!_

_And if you haven't…well get to it and come right back!_

_Okay, so you are still here or have just come back… great!_

_This is the first of several stories about Sam and Dean-some will be your usual hunter stories like the one coming up, some will be short insights into the brother's relationship or reflect on an episode in the 5__th__ season. Whatever stirs my Muse!_

_The first story is set early in the 5__th__ season, after Dean and Sam get together again and the story below takes place a day after Lucifer arrives._

_So I may present you with some fluff, some brotherly love and some hurt and angst…will totally depend on my Muse and of course Lucifer as they are his adventures…_

_I hope you enjoy and depending on your reviews I'll decide if I'll continue this little venture._

_See you on the flip side!_

**One**

'Dude, its only cat food! Just grab something and let's get out of here' the impatience in Dean's voice was mingled with flecks of worry as he scanned the supermarket aisle.

The bright lights made him squint, the shelves towering above him made him feel claustrophobic, the elevator music assaulting his ears was causing nausea and don't forget about the Stepford wives pushing their laden food trolleys who were giving him the creeps. Bring on the dark and dank cellar of a haunted house anytime.

The frown on Dean's face deepened as he watched his brother Sam scan the variety of cat food on the shelves, picking out a can, reading the label then putting the can of cat food back on the shelf to proceed to the next brand.

It struck him as unbelievable how many different cat food brands were on offer and the multitude of pictures with happy cats nestled in the arms of some gorgeous brunette would follow him into his sleep. What is it with women and cats? Sam was such a girl.

He experienced Deja vue recalling a scene of a recent blockbuster movie where a bomb explosion specialist preferred returning to Iraq facing death daily than deal with the unending aisles of breakfast cereal.

'I so get it, man' he muttered under his breath.

Sam watched his brother step from one foot onto the other ready for the great getaway.

'Luce is an older cat. He needs special nutrition…his kidneys can't handle some of the varieties of food and his immune system…'

Dean groaned: 'Why do you have to be such a geek?'

Sam sighed silently wishing his brother would just leave.

'Heh, so why don't you go to the freezer section and get some of the cherry ripple ice cream Bobby likes so much' Sam glanced up at his brother to see a relieved smile forming on his face.

'Okay, but when I'm done we're out of here, so hurry up' Dean turned on his heel and stomped down the aisle in search of the frozen food section.

Without his brother burning holes in his back with his eyes Sam finally chose a brand of cat food and proceeded to fill up the shopping basket with cans not forgetting a bag of special treats for Luce, a flea collar and a small furry toy mouse. He was glad his brother wasn't present to see the silly grin on his face as he squeezed the mouse and it emitted a sharp squeak.

**LUCELUCELCUELUCELUCELUCELUCE**

Dean rushed along the aisles until he reached the frozen food section at the back of the store. He was greeted with two rows of open deep freezers running the width of the store and flanked on each side with a row of large upright freezers displaying their wares through the fogged up glass of the doors.

'Ah, just great' moaned Dean. 'This is going to take ages…' He now realized his brother had played him.

A silent battle raged inside of Dean as he decided if the ice cream was of significant importance to spend 15 minutes of his life hunting it down or turn up at the check out without it, faking some lame excuse.

'Damn you Bobby' He'd do anything for the man and Sam knew that. 'Damn you Sammy'

He walked up to the nearest freezer and peered over the side, his lips moving silently as he read the labels of the items in the icy depth, moving briskly along until he found the ice cream section. After five more minutes he located Bobby's favourite brand and soon he laid his hands on the cherry ripple tub dislodging it from its neighbours and holding it gingerly in his hands trying to minimize contact with the frozen dessert. He grinned with relief as he straightened up with his prize when a panicky outcry made Dean swing around in alarm. At the end of the aisle an elderly woman had opened the large freezer double doors reaching for her selection when the cabinet started to shake and the top two shelves collapsed releasing the frozen food items. Frozen chickens of various sizes came tumbling out knocking the woman over with her panicky cries for help echoing through the aisle.

Dean dropped the ice cream and sprinted the 30 yards down the aisle his injured knee screaming in protest and pulled the petrified woman away from the chicken assault. Disbelief mirrored in his face, he gazed up at the broken shelves of the freezer and the frozen chicken carcasses around him while holding the shaken and bruised woman against him.

**LUCELUCELUCELUCELUCELUCE**

'I'm so sorry. I do not know how this could have happened' a visibly distressed store manager was hovering around the elderly customer who was still in shock sitting on the floor. He looked over to Dean who was inspecting the freezer cabinet running his fingers along the broken supports. In the distance the wailing of an ambulance approaching could be heard.

Dean turned around to face the store manager briefly dipping his gaze to read the man's name tag.

'Joe, how about you get the lady some water!'

'Yes, of course you are right. I'll be right back Mrs. Wilson!' relieved to have something to do he hurried away.

Dean squatted down next to the frail woman and gently placed his hand on her arm with a reassuring touch. She turned her head to look at Dean. A small smile appeared on the frightened woman's face and Dean returned her smile, his watchful eyes keeping a close guard.

'Thank you very much for your help, young man. I am very grateful.' Her voice shook with emotion.

'Is there anybody I can ring for you, Mrs. Wilson?' concern etched his voice.

She gently shook her head.

'It's just me now. But thank you. I'll be alright.' She nodded weakly and squeezed Dean's hand.

The store manager arrived back with a bottle of water.

'If you'll excuse me again… The ambulance just pulled up in the car park and I'll go and direct them to you' He nodded to Dean before turning away heading towards the exit.

**LUCELUCELUCELUCELUCELUCE**

Sam had finished his shopping and was waiting at the check out for Dean when a commotion at the back of the shop put his senses on alert. He soon observed a shop assistant rushing towards the service counter and overheard her ringing for an ambulance.

Before he knew it he was moving towards the back of the store, his hunter instinct kicking in. Something was wrong, very wrong and it seemed to be happening in the frozen food section where he had just sent his brother.

He arrived at the scene less than a minute later finding his brother on the ground with an elderly woman leaning heavily against him surrounded by frozen chickens and startled on lookers. He skidded to a halt just as Dean lifted his head and their eyes made contact.

Sam knew that look and took a deep breath in relief. Dean was okay but something weird had happened to stir the hunter in Dean.

'This is just crazy!' the outburst came from a young woman standing next to him. Sam turned to notice the petite shop assistant shaking her head in dismay.

'Yeah, some freaky accident' agreed Sam. It had only taken seconds for Sam to piece together what had happened.

'Well, I don't know about that…' answered the woman. 'This is the 5th incidence we have had this month. All look like freakin' accidents. If I didn't know better I'd say the place was haunted!' She sighed softly then flashed a shy smile at the handsome stranger next to her and returned to her work pricing items.

Sam let her words sink it for a moment. Dean was inspecting the shelves of the freezer cabinet and then threw him the look. Sam's heart started to beat faster and he nervously wet his lips. Sam placed the basket with his shopping on the floor and sidled up to the young shop assistant, putting his most charming smile to work.

"Mh, you wouldn't be able to tell me a bit more about those 'freaky accidents', please'

The woman who could resist Sam Winchester's charm on full throttle hadn't been born yet and 15 minutes later he had all the details plus a telephone number and an invitation for drinks at the bar next door.

Dean was right. There was a job here.

**LUCELUCELCUELUCELUCE**

**_so much for today. I hope you enjoyed it and it hasn't put you off shopping. _To be continued soon...**


End file.
